


Magic's in the Air

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Accidents, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Pining, Poor Loki (Marvel), Post-Avengers (2012), Prompt Fill, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki is a brilliant mage with perfect control over his seidr. So when that control starts to slip and behave in strange ways around Tony, the engineer becomes instantly concerned for his friend.





	Magic's in the Air

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Magic's in the Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383039) by [kummerspeck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kummerspeck/pseuds/kummerspeck)



> Hello one and all! I bring you an update thanks to my "woke up before my alarm, I'm still half-asleep" self. I hope you like!
> 
> This was given to me as an anonymous prompt on tumblr. I hope the prompter likes what I did with it! (and there was no pressure at all, it was a delightful concept to pen! ♥ )
> 
>    
>  _what do you think about a fi fic where loki is pining and tony is oblivious, but whenever loki and tony touch, loki's magic snaps and does something weird because he can't control it around him. loki finally confessing his love and happy ending yay!!! would you please ever write it? you obviously don't have to, i'm sorry if i pressured you. love your writing!_

**1.**

Magic had become pretty commonplace since Loki joined the Avengers. In fact, Tony would say that besides Thor, he knew Loki’s magic better than anyone else on the team. (Who was he kidding, he’d say he knew it _better_ than Thor too.)

The two of them had done a lot of experiments together, both pushing the other to see how smart and talented they were. They had _fun_.

It was why Tony knew that Loki’s control over his magic was second to none. He was a _master_ at his craft.

So, when they were in the lab and Loki reached out to touch his shoulder, Tony didn’t expect a god damn _explosion_ of pink and red sparkles to erupt around them. It was like a mini-firework.

He jumped, and okay, was momentarily distracted by the sparking colours. But he turned to Loki a moment later.

A part of him expected a prank; the rest of him knew Loki didn’t _do_ pranks in the lab. It was a sacred space and Loki knew he had a lot of trust to be let inside. He wouldn’t fuck that up.

It was why Loki’s confused and _aghast_ expression didn’t surprise him. It was further proof to Tony’s budding theory.

“Did your magic just glitch?” Tony questioned.

Loki flinched and dropped his hand. He also stepped _back_ from Tony.

“My apologies,” he hurried to say, a careful, impenetrable mask of politeness slipping over his face. “I must... deal with this.”

Loki didn’t give Tony the time to respond. He disappeared in his more familiar green shimmer and left Tony staring after him in confusion.

In the end he shrugged and went back to work, choosing a project he wouldn’t need Loki’s input for. Hopefully Loki would deal with whatever had happened and everything would go back to normal.

* * *

**2.**

Loki was gone for about a day and a half, before he reappeared, casual as you please, pretending it never happened.

Tony didn’t ask about it. They liked each other, they were _friends_ , but Loki could still get prickly about certain subjects. Any subject with emotions, actually. Tony could get that, so he didn’t push.

They’d spent a good few hours in the lab, finishing what had been interrupted the other day. They’d gone upstairs for a break and JARVIS had ordered some food. It was on the way, but Tony had made himself a coffee and, since he was there, poured Loki a tea.

He handed over the cup while continuing to talk enthusiastically about the breakthrough they’d made.

Their fingers brushed, and suddenly, there were butterflies. Every possible butterfly imaginable seemed to fill the room. They landed on the bench, on the furniture on _Tony_. They were absolutely beautiful and they looked so _real_.

Tony lifted his hand, palm up and smiled when a green and gold one landed on it.

He shifted to look at Loki, but his grin faded at the look of _horror_ on the mage’s face.

“Loki-” he tried.

The mage just started cursing loudly in what Tony was going to assume was Asgardian. He didn’t apologise this time, he just made a cutting gesture with his hand and all the butterflies were sliced in half. 

“Hey!” Tony protested as they all disintegrated into glitter.

But, he was talking to thin air. Loki had left, not even taking the tea with him. It left Tony alone and confused. “JARVIS?”

“I am not sure, Sir, but Mr Liesmith does not seem pleased by what is occurring.”

“Yeah,” Tony murmured. “Let him know if he wants to talk or needs a hand, he only has to ask.” Tony looked around and sighed. “And send his share of the food to his floor.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Picking up the tea, Tony moved over to the sink and poured it out. He felt a twinge of regret and discomfort as it washed down the drain.

* * *

**3.**

The less said about the third time the better.

The Avengers needed to attend a public event and as Loki was becoming a well-known and surprisingly well-received member of the Avengers, he was coming too.

The team lived in the tower together, so it made sense for everyone to head to the event at the same time. Tony had even hired two limousines for the occasion.

The group had all been making their way through the lobby, talking and joking. Tony had needed to stop abruptly to avoid colliding with Thor. He felt Loki’s hand touch and steady him. He then _saw_ his previously grey suit shift under his eyes. It was now black but had an emerald sheen. His red shirt was now a deep green and his tie matched his jacket but had gold accents.

He was, for all intents and purposes wearing _Loki’s colours_. 

Tony had glanced over his shoulder, drawling, “Really?” 

But it took one glance at Loki’s pained, frustrated face for him to make the connection and hurriedly play it off before anyone else could realise. “I know you promised you’d pay me back for that time in the lab but, all green? This is not my signature colour, Lokes.”

“But you wear it so well,” Loki instantly rebutted, yet his voice was a little strained and his eyes were pinched. 

“I wear anything well,” Tony quipped, throwing in a wink for good measure.

Loki smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. Tony saw magic slide over him again, reverting his outfit back to what it had been before.

No one seemed to have noticed or paid attention to what had happened, but Tony still eyed Loki with concern.

This might be a bigger problem than Tony had first assumed.

* * *

**4.**

Tony tried to ask Loki about it, but the mage refused to say a word. He would cross his arms, glare, and on some occasions, teleport directly out of the room and refuse to talk to Tony for the rest of the day.

Whatever the problem was, it seemed to both irritate and embarrass Loki.

It didn’t seem to be affecting him too badly, and Loki had bitten out that it wouldn’t be a problem during battles. That still left a lot of ground to cover.

So, Tony tried to trial something. 

Specifically, he waited until he could convince Loki to come and have a chat with him in the penthouse. It was night and they were having their customary drink. Loki was taking great care to avoid touching him.

Tony stepped right through that casual barricade and placed a hand on Loki’s arm. It was for two reasons; one, to offer genuine comfort and two, to see if his theory was correct.

And it was, if the scotch glass in his hand turning into a green candle was any indication.

In fact, white candles also started to float around them; they were all lit and giving the room a beautiful glow.

“So, I am the problem then?” Tony deduced. He then frowned. “This isn’t something to do with the arc reactor, is it?”

“Norns, damn you, Anthony,” Loki snarled. 

He ripped his hand out of Tony’s grip. It made the candles drop to the floor and start to roll away. Thankfully, they had also blown out with the motion. The only one still burning was the one in his hand.

“You know, I am your friend and therefore, legitimately worried about you,” Tony told him, scowling. 

“Leave it be, Anthony.”

“But-”

“Leave it,” he insisted, “ _be_.”

He also stepped forward and brought two fingers to the candle in Tony’s hand, snuffing the flame. He then held out his hand to take it, but Tony curled the candle closer to his chest. He didn’t want to give it back. “I want to help, Loki.”

Loki chuckled roughly. “You can’t assist, Anthony.”

“I can try.”

“I do not want you to.”

“But-”

“No.” Loki shook his head. “Leave it be.”

He didn’t say anything else and, not for the first time, he disappeared before Tony could question or protest more.

Tony let out a frustrated breath and looked down at the numerous candles still on the floor of his penthouse. 

Slowly, he began to pick them all up and carry them over to the bar. He lined them up with the green one in the middle.

What the hell was going on with Loki’s magic, and why wouldn’t Loki tell him?

Why was this all focusing on _him?_

* * *

**5.**

It didn’t happen again for a few weeks.

Of course, Loki also avoided _being alone in a room with him_ during that time. He also kept a good few meters between them when they were together.

Tony hated it. He _missed_ Loki and their time together.

He didn’t care if sparkles or butterflies occurred. He just wanted to spend time with the mage, and Tony had intended to tell him as much. 

He had planned to corner Loki before he could flee again and assure him it didn’t matter. Tony honestly hadn’t intended to touch him knowing what would happen.

But when Loki saw him approaching, he started to leave the room. Tony had to run to catch him and he reached out on instinct to grab him. 

Now, if Loki’s magic wasn’t being _weird_ , he would have assumed he’d just lost his balance. But when he touched Loki, his feet tripped as if there was a dip in the floor. He felt himself _fall_ and he let out a sound and Loki turned towards him.

Loki was the only thing keeping him standing when he stumbled forward and into Loki’s arms.

He got a mouthful of Loki’s shirt and smelt sandalwood and something citrus. Loki’s hands had grabbed him around the waist and his own were gripping Loki’s shirt.

He took a moment to regain his bearings, breath in Loki’s scent and feel his warmth before he lifted his head and looked up at the mage. 

Their faces were incredibly close. They’d never been this close before. Loki swallowed. Tony blinked.

Tony was gearing up to say something, but he barely opened his mouth before Loki was hurriedly shoving him away. He made sure Tony was standing, but wouldn’t look him in the eyes.

He didn’t teleport, but he _rushed_ out of the room. It left Tony staring after him with confusion and fresh disappointment bursting to life inside his chest.

* * *

**+1.**

The final time it happened was after a battle.

Tony had been knocked unconscious and been given some minor injuries. He’d woken up in the medical bay in the tower. The team knew how he was about hospitals or _SHIELD_ infirmaries so it was standard practice for Loki and Bruce to check him over, and if he was healthy enough, he came to his own, private medical bay.

He’d opened his eyes and found Loki beside him. He’d found Loki _holding his hand_. Loki didn’t seem to notice Tony was awake, but his magic did. Gold light spread from Loki’s hand to his own. It looked like a ribbon and it flowed easily, wrapping around their wrists and hands, binding them together. It finished with a flourish in the form of a heart.

Loki’s magic, it seemed, was through with being subtle.

Tony raised his eyes to Loki’s. The mage looked mortified and was deliberately avoiding Tony’s eyes. He was trying, unsuccessfully to untangle them.

Raising his other hand, Tony brought it to cover Loki’s. It finally made the other man look up at him, his eyes wary and pained. 

“You didn’t have to hide this from me, Loki,” Tony murmured.

Loki’s gaze fell away. “I told you to leave it be.”

“Your magic thinks that’s a shit idea.”

The blunt statement startled a laugh from Loki. He brought up his free hand and rubbed his face. “My magic does not take _you_ into consideration.”

“Sure it does.” Tony grinned and squeezed Loki’s hand. “Don’t think it would have pushed so hard otherwise.”

Loki frowned. He also shook his head. “But you think of me as a friend.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t think of you as something _more_ too.” He linked their fingers. “So stop stressing.” He closed his eyes. “I still have a headache.”

Loki was silent and still for a long moment, before he remarked. “I did not think you would consider me.”

He sounded mystified. Tony cracked open an eye to find Loki giving a small, boyish smile to their linked hands. The gold ribbon was still tied around them and was glowing in a way Tony would class as _happy_.

It made him grin and he insisted, “You’re amazing, Lokes. Why wouldn’t I?”

Loki’s smile only deepened and he shuffled his chair even closer to Tony’s bed. Tony wasn’t about to complain. He’d spent too long without Loki by his side the last few weeks. Now things were finally back to the way they were meant to be with the two of them together.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun using ~romantic gestures for each slip up. 
> 
> His magic was like "FIREWORKS, BUTTERFLIES, CANDLES, WEARING EACH OTHER'S CLOTHES/MARKING EACH OTHER, 'FALLING OVER HIS FEET', TIED TOGETHER, _HOW MORE OBVIOUS CAN I BE??_ "
> 
> Loki was not amused, Tony was oblivious and the seidr was getting peeved. ~~Because yes his seidr is snarky and mischievous like Loki, what did you expect?~~


End file.
